Play the game
by Hachiiko
Summary: the GazettE - Les GazettO participent à une émission de tété... Mahaha CA c'est du résumé moi je dis !
1. Intro

L'entrée du plateau télé était en vue maintenant. Quelques mètres plus loin, la voiture se stoppa et laissa sortir 5 personnes.

Aoi : Si je me fais autant chier que la dernière fois, je vous préviens que je me tire...Ruki : Ouais...

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et ils furent directement menés dans les coulisses, près du plateau.

Assistant:Bien, juste à l'heure. Dès que Tawara-san vous aura présentés, vous entrez sur le plateau et vous vous asseyez sur les canapés.

Tous hochèrent la tête et l'assistant partit. Une chanson se fit entendre puis une voix d'homme retentit.

Tawara : Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans « panique sur scène ». Ce soir nous avons le plaisir de recevoir le groupe « The GazettE » !

Les fans présents applaudirent et les garçons firent leur apparition.

Tawara : Bonsoir messieurs. Tous : Bonsoir.

Kai adressa un petit « coucou » à un groupe de filles, puis il reporta son attention sur le présentateur.

Tawara : Bien, alors, que ressentez vous à l'idée de savoir que vous allez faire une tournée française ?Reita : On est excités évidement ! Surtout Uruha...Uruha : Reita !...Oui, c'est parce que j'aime beaucoup la France, c'est un beau pays...Tawara : Oh vraiment ? Et bien très chers fans qui regardez cette émission, vous êtes désormais sûrs qu'Uruha-san sera heureux de vous voir !Aoi : Hey mais...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Ruki lui avait tapé discrètement le bras.

Ruki : Tiens toi : Mpff...

Ce qu'il voulait dire c'était que quelque soit l'endroit ou ils jouaient, ils étaient toujours content de voir leurs fans, il était bête ou quoi ce type ?

Tawara : Bien maintenant passons à la partie amusante de cette émission, Kai-san, voulez vous piocher un papier je vous prie.

Il tendit une boite à Kai qui y plongea sa main et en sortit un petit papier. Les garçons connaissaient le principe de cette émission, les invités devaient tirer un papier et jouer au jeu qu'il indiquait. Tawara-san déplia le papier puis sourit.

Tawara : Je sens que nous allons nous amuser...Aoi : Moi je le sens trop mal !

Uruha rigola et lui tapota le dos en signe de compassion.

Tawara : Ce soir ce sera donc « Action, chiche, vérité » ! Messieurs êtes vous prêts ?Tous : Oui !

Aoi se détendit, ce n'était que ça, il faudrait répondre à deux ou trois questions et faire des actions débiles. Parfait, ça il pouvait faire !

Tawara : Mais attendez un peu les garçons, ce soir, comme nous l'avions annoncé la dernière fois, il y a une nouvelle règle.

Il se leva et prit une deuxième boite, puis s'approcha du public. Il tendit la boite à une fille du public qui en sortit un autre petit bout de papier qu'elle donna ensuite au présentateur.

Tawara : Mon dieu ça ne va pas être triste ce soir ! Cette nouvelle règle est que l'on impose un sujet ! Gazemens, ce soir le thème est « le sexe »

Ruki afficha un sourire plus que satisfait, Reita se frotta les mains, Kai et Uruha se regardèrent amusés et Aoi plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Là ça partait en live.


	2. Panique sur scène

Tawara-san, voyant la tête que faisait Aoi, rit.

Tawara : Ne vous en faites pas, Aoi-san, ce n'est pas si grave vous verrez.  
Aoi*pour lui* mais oui, je te crois chéri...  
Tawara : Nous rappelons cependant que certaines actions peuvent choquer les plus jeunes.

Il se redressa et le jeu put enfin commencer. Une petit roue fait son apparition sur le plateau. Dessus on pouvait lire les trois thèmes du jeu : action, chiche et vérité .

Tawara : Je vous rappelle les règles, action: obligé de faire, chiche: on peut ne pas le faire, et vérité et bien comme son nom l'indique, vous nous dites la vérité sur une question posée. Allons y c'est partit ! Alors, commençons par vous, Ruki-san !

Ruki se leva triomphant et sautilla jusqu'à la roue qu'il fit tourner. Elle s'arrêta sur vérité.  
Il bouda un peu et revint s'asseoir près de Reita.

Reita : *à voix basse au chanteur*Qu'est qu'il y a?  
Ruki : *à voix basse aussi* Je voulais « action » moi !

Reita rit et regarda le présentateur lire sa fiche de « vérités ».

Tawara : Voici donc la question : « Avez vous déjà fait l'amour dans un lieu public ? »

Ruki parut encore plus déçu, pour lui la réponse sautait aux yeux !

Ruki : Oui.  
Les filles du public : Kyaaaaaaa !  
Tawara : Et bien informez nous...  
Uruha : Oulà ! Dossier dossier !  
Kai : C'est pas drôle ! On connaît toutes les aventures de Ruki, nous...  
Ruki : Hum...alors voyons, une au hasard...  
Tawara : Parce qu'il y en a eut plus d'une ?

Reita explosa de rire et se cacha derrière Kai qui rigolait aussi. Ils connaissaient très bien Ruki et savaient qu'il y en avait eut bien plus d'une, surtout dans un lieu public.

Ruki : Vous préférez homme ou femme ?  
Tawara : Oh vous donnez dans les deux sexes ? Et bien restons dans les normes, avec une femme.  
Ruki : Alors...euh ouais, y'a eu la stagiaire en coiffure.  
Aoi : Ah oui, dans les vestiaires pour le photoshoot !

Ruki acquiesça.

Uruha : Quoi ? Elle ? Attends, j'étais pas au courant moi ! Je croyais qu'on se disais tout entre nous Ruki, je suis triste.

Il fit mine de pleurer et alla se réfugier contre le torse d'Aoi qui l'entoura de ses bras et le serra de manière maternelle en lançant un regarde mi-furieux mi-amusé au chanteur. Ils adoraient jouer à ce petit jeu de taquineries entre euxet puis, il fallait bien assurer le fan-service.

Tawara : Alala, heureusement que maman Aoi est là, ne Uruha-san ? Haha... bon et bien désolé mais vous allez devoir le lâcher car c'est à vous, Aoi-san, de tourner la roue.

Il desserra son étreinte et se leva. A son tour il fit tourner la roue qui s'arrêta sur...

Tawara : Action !  
Aoi : Et merde...

Comme pour Ruki, il consulta sa fiche.

Tawara : « Embrassez la personne de votre choix d'une manière langoureuse.». Alors, qui sera l'heureux élu,*s'adressant aux filles dans le public* car oui je suis désolé mesdemoiselles, mais tout cela reste entre les membres du groupe.  
Reita : Vous en faites pas, je pense qu'un peu de yaoi c'est ce qu'elles veulent toutes, ne les filles ?  
Les filles : Haaaaaaaaiiiiiiii !  
Ruki*a voix basse* bande de chaudasses...  
Aoi : Bon alors déjà ; l'un de vous ne veut pas ?  
Ruki : Come on baby !  
Reita: *lui fait un clin d'œil* C'est quand tu veux!  
Kai : Pas de soucis de mon côté.  
Uruha : *d'une voix sensuelle* Tu sais bien que je ne te refuserais rien...

Cette dernière annonce émoustilla Aoi et il s'avança vers Uruha. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et avança la tête de l'androgyne vers la sienne

Aoi :*rigolant* Gémit pas trop fort, on est en public.  
Uruha : Alors là, je promets rien.

Et leurs lèvres se collèrent. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer leurs langues, ce qui intensifia leur plaisir. Uruha passa ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire de gage, ce qui fit réagir les filles du public. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, sur scène pendant les concerts il le faisaient assez souvent, mais jamais avec une telle proximité, il fallait bien qu'il soit langoureux ce baiser ! Le plus vieux appuya sur la nuque du second pour qu'il puisse aller encore plus profondément dans sa bouche. Après quelques secondes de bonheur partagé, Aoi mit fin au baiser sous les couinements de déception du public, aussi bien féminin que masculin, et le gémissement déçu d'Uruha, pour aller retrouver sa place initiale près du guitariste.

Tawara : Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, là ce n'est que le début, les actions et autres vont de plus en plus vers le hard...  
Ruki : Excellent !  
Reita : Hum, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser moi...  
Kai :...  
Tawara : Kai-san, c'est à vous !  
Kai : Hai !

Il suivit le mouvement de la roue des yeux. Derrière lui, les garçons pariaient sur le résultat.

Tawara : Vérité !  
Aoi : Gagné !

Les autres pestèrent mais revinrent très vite au présentateur.

Tawara : « Etes vous amoureux ? »  
Reita : Ben, c'est pas pire que la question sur les lieux publiques...  
Uruha : Tu déconnes, l'amour dans les lieux publiques c'est hyper banal comme question! Alors Kai ?  
Kai :...  
Aoi : Oulà, y'a encore du dossier là ! Ca y va ce soir dites moi !

Kai rougit et répondit un petit « oui »

Ruki : De qui ?  
Kai : Là ça fait deux questions, j'y réponds pas !  
Ruki : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! x  
Tawara : Et bien et bien, nous apprenons des choses ce soir ! Homme ou femme ?  
Kai : Ca fait toujours deux questions ! Les mecs c'est abusé !  
Reita : Allez, ça tu peux y répondre !  
Kai :...un homme.  
Gazemens : On en parle après ! On veut TOUT savoir !  
Kai :*rigole* Ok pas de soucis...  
Tawara : Et moi je peux savoir aussi !  
Tous : NON !  
Tawara : Ok, ok...j'aurais essayé...Bon c'est à vous Reita-san !

Il se leva à son tour, fit un clin d'œil à Ruki et tourna à son tour.

Tawara : Voici donc notre premier « chiche » de la soirée ! Alors Reita-san ? Cap ou pas cap ?  
Reita : Cap ! Peut importe le gage !

Tawara regarde le papier et sourit.

Tawara : Vraiment ? Nous verrons bien... «gourmandise à qui le veux »

Uruha s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il buvait !

Uruha ; NANI ? «gourmandise à qui le veux » ? Ca veut dire que si deux d'entre nous veulent, il doit le faire aux deux ?  
Tawara : Bingo, vous êtes désireux Uruha-san ?  
Uruha : Hum... nan, pas ce soir du moins *clin d'œil au bassiste, auquel il répond*  
Tawara : Alors, qui veux ?  
Aoi : Devant tout le monde ? Non, merci !  
Kai : Ouais c'est clair, c'est gênant ! Je passe.  
Tawara : Il semblerait que même si vous voulez le faire, Reita-san, vous n'avez aucun clients !  
Ruki : Hey c'est pas parce que je suis le plus petit du groupe que je dépasse pas du canapé ! Moi je veux, Reita !

Tous le regardèrent.

Reita : T'as vraiment aucune gêne toi...  
Ruki : J'ai pas encore testé tes talents moi...

Reita sourit, l'idée de faire du bien à Ruki ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Reita : Alors en piste cow-boy...attends toi à gueuler et à me supplier de continuer...

Il s'avança vers le chanteur qui écarta les jambes et s'accroupit pour se retrouver devant son entre-jambe. On entendais des « non, il va pas le faire ! » des « punaise il donnent dans le X les Gazemens maintenant ? » ou encore des « Han, Reita, ça va être trop mignon, il en a de la chance Ruki ! » Mais au moment où Reita commençait à s'approcher de la braguette du petit chanteur, Tawara intervint.

Tawara : Désolé de vous coupez là mais, je ne peux décemment pas laisser cela se faire comme ça.

On fit venir une sorte d'isoloir. Comprenant de suite le message, Ruki et Reita se levèrent et s'y enfermèrent.

Tawara : Ruki-san, sur votre droite il y a un petit micro, placez le sur votre oreille s'il vous plait. Nous saurons ainsi si Reita fait son gage ou non...

Ce qu'il fit, et une fois le petit micro en place, il s'assit sur la chaise et Reita reprit sa place entre les jambes de Ruki. Il plaça ses mains sur les cuisses du chanteur et les caressa en s'approchant de la braguette et l'ouvrit avec les dents.

Ruki : Punaise Reita, tu me fais toute une mise en scène ?  
Aoi : Sympa !  
Ruki : *répondant à Aoi d'une manière* Je suis sûr que vous allez vous en mordre les doigts de pas avoir accepté !  
Uruha : Si tu gueule trop je veux que Rei-chan me fasse pareil !  
Reita : Pas de soucis chéri !  
Kai : *à lui même* Sont trop bêtes ces mecs...

Retrouvant tout son sérieux, Ruki fixa Reita et lui prit le menton.

Ruki :*abaisse le micro pour que les autres n'entendent pas* Tu comptes me faire attendre longtemps comme ça ?  
Reita : T'inquiète, tu le regretteras pas, mais gueule pas trop on a besoin de ta voix.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il happa le membre du chanteur. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ruki gémit suffisamment fort pour que les autres l'entendent, sa voix étant intensifiée par le petit micro. Un deuxième gémissement se fit entendre, ce qui provoqua des rougeurs un peu partout dans le public et sur scène. Aoi était littéralement mort de rire et Kai avait la tête dans les coussins, lui étant mort de honte. Le bassiste remonta lentement ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de l'autre pour les glisser sous son t-shirt. Ruki ne savait pas, lui, où mettre les siennes. Il décida, pour se contrôler un minimum, d'agripper les rideaux. Il savait que s'il les passait dans les cheveux de Reita, il en voudrait plus...beaucoup plus...les émotions se bousculaient dans sa petite tête bonde. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de son ami. Il porta une de ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement car il se sentait de plus en plus gêné par la présence des autres autour d'eux. Mais il sembla que ses amis avaient une bonne audition, et ce gémissement retenu fut vite commenté.

Uruha : Et ben Ruki, il a l'air de bien s'en tirer.  
Ruki : *cachant ses sentiments comme il pouvait* Tu parles… tu me croirais pas si je te disais ce que je…ressens!  
Aoi :*retrouvant un peu de son calme* Hum...bon ça va allez non les mecs ! Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ! N'empêche Reita, je passe commande !

Toute la salle rigola. Quand Reita s'arrêta enfin, Il regarda son partenaire de scène le souffle court, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, encore enveloppé d'un voile de plaisir. Il le trouva superbe à cet instant et sourit à cette vision.

Reita : Alors ? Satisfait ?  
Ruki : *essayant de retrouver une respiration normale* …Reita…

Pour toute réponse, le bassiste se releva et enleva le micro de l'oreille de son compagnon. Il avança son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Reita : C'est quand tu veux pour la suite, là on est un peu a l'étroit et je me donne pas trop en spectacle pour ce genre de choses !

Il sortit de l'isoloir sous les acclamations du public (nan c'est pas un concert^^) et partit en coulisse histoire de se rincer la bouche (oui, faut bien quand même). Ruki sortit peut après et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Kai : Alors ?  
Ruki :*Essayant de paraître cool* Wouah ! Vous avez loupé un truc !  
Aoi : Et ben, je crois qu'on aura des surprises dans pas longtemps...  
Uruha : Oui je crois aussi. Ne nous étonnons pas de les retrouver ensemble dans un lit!  
Ruki : Baka !


	3. Panique sur scène suite

Reita revint peu après. Il s'assit près de Ruki qui, discrètement, le regarda avec un air gourmand qui laissa comprendre au bassiste qu'il avait apprécié leur expérience. Tawara-san eut un petit sourire en coin puis il se tourna vers Uruha qui semblait assez ébahit par le profil du deuxième guitariste.

Tawara: Bien, maintenant que l'on récupérés de nos émotions, passons au dernier membre du groupe. Uruha, s'il vous plait.

Il se leva et alla vers la roue. Il hésita un peu, redoutant ce qui allait suivre. Il tendit finalement la main et fit cliqueter la roue qui se stoppa sur action. Il se sentit pâlir, mais se redressa et tourna les talons en lançant fièrement:

Uruha: En espérant que ça va être chaud!

Il voulut se rasseoir mais Tawara-san le stoppa dans son élan.

Tawara: Attendez s'il vous plait. Le gage est « devine qui c'est? ». Chaque membre du groupe vous fera « quelque chose » alors que vos yeux seront bandés et vous devrez dire à chaque fois qui vous pensez que cela peut-être. Si vous répondez mal, vous aurez une punition.  
Uruha: Hey mais je donne pas dans le sado-maso moi! (_) Aoi!  
Aoi: Désolé mais j'ai trop envie de faire ce jeu! Allez allez, on se bouge!

Il poussa son compagnon vers le centre du plateau et quelqu'un vint lui bander les yeux.

Uruha: J'aime pas ça...les mecs soyez gentils siouplait!

Aoi passa derrière lui et lui donna une fessée qui fit éclater de rire le public.

Aoi: T'inquiète pas chéri, je suis un vrai gentlemen!

Lui qui avait peur au début de l'émission, la trouvait de plus en plus intéressante. Il jouait régulièrement à ces petits jeux avec le guitariste avant, pendant et après les concerts et il s'impatientait d'en faire plus.

Tawara: Allons-y *il pointa du doigt Kai* Commençons par vous s'il vous plait.

Kai hocha la tête et s'approcha de son ami. Il repoussa quelques mèches qui cachaient le cou de l'androgyne où il vint déposer quelques baisers qui firent frémir l'autre. Il se surprenait à aimer cette douce torture. Uruha fit basculer légèrement sa tête en arrière pour offrir plus de chair à embrasser. Kai se retira et laissa Tawara poser l'ultime question:

Tawara: Alors, qui pensez vous que ce soit?  
Uruha *reprenant ses esprits* Je l'ai déjà vu faire ce genre de choses, alors je peux affirmer que c'est Kai!  
Tawara: Bonne réponse! Au suivant.

Ce fut Ruki qui fut appelé cette fois. Il passa une main sous le t-shirt de l'autre et s'accroupit un peu pour venir titiller de sa langue le nombril en face de lui. Uruha laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise et posa instinctivement une main sur l'épaule de Ruki, qui se releva peu après.

Uruha: Et bien, je suis un peu perdu là, j'hésite entre Reita et Ruki...c'était assez pervers alors je vais dire Reita.  
Tawara: Non, mauvaise réponse.  
Ruki: Héééééé, ça voulais dire quoi ce « c'était assez pervers alors je vais dire Reita »? Tu me crois pas capable de faire ça?  
Uruha: Te fâche pas Ruki, mais maintenant je sais que tu en es capable...  
Tawara: Haha, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais en attendant vous vous êtes trompé, donc voici votre gage: répondez à cette question: « Avez vous envie de quelqu'un en ce moment même? »

Uruha se sentit rougir et baissa un peu la tête. Les membres du groupe le regardèrent, avides de connaître la réponse, l'un d'entre eux plus désireux que les autres.

Uruha:*Affichant finalement un sourire coquin* Si j'ai envie de quelqu'un en ce moment? Bien sûr, et depuis un bon moment même. Et d'ailleurs, je profite de cette question pour dire à cette personne qu'elle aille plus loin dans ce qu'elle commence et qu'elle ne finit jamais.  
Tawara: Bon dieu, en voilà des aveux! Bien, remettons nous de tout cela et passons au suivant.

Reita s'avança et s'accroupit également. Toute la salle savait ce qu'il avait en tête mais le public ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur quand le bassiste ouvrir la braguette du guitariste en face de lui. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour et stoppa la main de son compagnon.

Uruha: C'est bon, cette fois ci c'est vraiment Reita!  
Reita: Bingo Darling! Pas mal le coup de la gourmandise, ne?  
Uruha: Tu parles! Baka...  
Ruki: Et puis de toutes façons, maintenant ça m'est réservé!

Il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et rougit.

Ruki: Euh.. enfin…bref on continu...

Il détourna la tête, encore honteux de son manque de maîtrise qu'il n'avait pas su déguiser en blague. Il se figea quand il sentit la main de Reita se glisser discrètement dans la sienne, un instant, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était assez d'accord avec sa demande. Le petit chanteur gémit un peu quand il sentit la main de son ami se retirer de la sienne. D'ailleurs, il ne savait plus très bien si le terme « ami » était le bon en ce moment aux vues de ce qu'il ressentait.

Tawara: Bien et maintenant le dernier passage. Bien sûr il serait facile que vous deviniez le dernier puisqu'il n'en reste plus qu'un, mais pour corser le tout, nous pouvons refaire passer un des membres.

Tawara pointa un des membres du doigt qui s'avança vers Uruha et à la surprise générale, il le porta dans ses bras, faisant attention à ce qu'il ne laisse échapper aucun indice concernant son identité, jusqu'au moment où il le coucha sur le canapé, faisant signe aux autres de ne pas s'approcher d'eux. Il se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et se baissa pour aller embrasser son cou. Uruha, prit de soudaines pulsions, voulut répondre à ces caresses en mettant ses main dans les cheveux de son partenaire mais celui ci les lui plaqua contre le tissu du canapé. Puis il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille ou il murmura d'une voix plus que sensuelle que le guitariste reconnu de suite.

?: Je pensais pas que tu pouvais m'exciter autant. Y'aurait pas tant de monde autour de nous, tu serais en train de hurler de plaisir tellement je t'aurais fait l'amour comme un dieu...

Le cœur d'Uruha loupa plusieurs battements et c'est dans un soupir débordant de désir pour la personne au dessus de lui qu'il souffla un faible et tremblant « Aoi...c'est toi... ». Le concerné sourit et c'est sans se soucier des regards tournés vers lui qu'il vint frôler les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avec les siennes pour finalement les presser un peu contre cette chair tendre. Il se retira et se releva du canapé. Il enleva le bandeau des yeux de l'autre et le laissa se relever. Il se tourna vers le présentateur et les autres pour dire simplement:

Aoi: Il a trouvé.

Tout le monde paraissait paralysé, mais Tawara parla et l'engrenage des cerveaux se remit en marche.

Tawara: Et bien voilà, l'émission est terminée. Merci d'avoir suivit ce moment...palpitant (tu m'étonnes, t'en a pris plein les yeux!) et à demain avec les LM.C qui répondront à toutes vos questions.

La musique du générique de fin se fit entendre et les garçons quittèrent le plateau. Ils montèrent directement dans la voiture et un silence gênant prit place. Ce fut finalement Uruha qui le rompit.

Uruha: Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure?

Il avait dit ça, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre en dirigeant son regard vers la personne concernée. Comprenant que c'était à lui qu'il parlait, Aoi se tourna vers son compagnon de scène.

Aoi: Bien sûr...  
Uruha: Alors t'as intérêt d'appliquer ce que tu m'as fait miroiter...

Reita semblait perdu. Mais il revint à lui quand il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Ruki avait posé sa tête sur lui et s'était endormit. Le voyant dormir comme un nouveau né, il fut prit d'un sentiment de tendresse qu'il ne ressentait pas souvent. Serait-il tombé amoureux de son petit chanteur ? Oui et il le savait…cela faisait un moment qu'il se l'était avoué…mais seulement à lui même, jamais à personne d'autre. Voyant que la petite tête blonde dormait, Kai rigola, relevant la tête de son portable qui venait de vibrer.

Reita: Bon et bien, je pense que je vais le garder pour cette nuit.  
Kai: Oui ça vaudrait mieux je pense. * Ayant finit d'écrire un sms, il pressa un bouton et la voix d'un homme se fit entendre* Chauffeur, déposez moi chez Nao s'il vous plait.  
Aoi: Nao? Pourquoi tu...ooohh je crois que j'ai compris!  
Uruha: Moi aussi.  
Reita: Oué ben pas moi!

Tous (sauf Ruki) le regardèrent hébétés.

Kai: Tu te souviens de mon gage? La personne que j'aime...  
Reita: Hai? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH d'accord! Hum, sérieusement? Hiroto c'est ton mec?  
Kai: Non, du moins pas encore, et c'est ce que je veux mettre au point ce soir.  
Aoi et Uruha: Gambatte!  
Kai: Arigatô...

Il descendit de voiture une fois devant chez son peut-être futur amant et la voiture repartit. C'est un Nao torse nu, vêtu d'un simple jean, qui lui ouvrit. Kai entra et son hôte referma derrière lui.

Dans la voiture deux autres passagers descendirent quelques minutes plus tard. Reita portait le chanteur dans ses bras et demanda tout de même de l'aide pour qu'on lui ouvre la porte de chez lui. Il dit aurevoir à Aoi qui fila dans la voiture au vitres teintées. Il alla poser son « invité » sur le canapé et repartit fermer sa porte d'entrée à clé. (ben oué, on sait jamais...). Quand il revint dans le salon, il se retrouva en face d'un Ruki réveillé et en pleine forme qui s'avança vers lui pour venir capturer ses lèvres sans explications préalables...

L'intérieur de la voiture, une luxueuse limousine, était bien trop grand pour le groupe. L'espace séparant le chauffeur de l'arrière où se trouvaient les deux guitaristes était assez impressionnant. Uruha profita de cette isolation pour monter sur les genoux de l'autre. Ils étaient seuls et il devait en profiter. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement. Baiser auquel Aoi répondit sans hésiter.

Aoi: J'avais tellement envie de toi pendant le tournage que ça en devenait gênant...  
Uruha: On est seul maintenant...alors fait moi hurler de plaisir comme tu me l'as si bien dis...

Ce qu'il s'empressa de commencer à entreprendre, faisant soupirer le plus jeune de soulagement. Une chaude soirée s'annonçait entre lui et l'homme qu'il était désormais sûr d'aimer.


	4. Reita x Ruki

[Ruki~Reita]

'Quand il revint dans le salon, il se retrouva en face d'un Ruki réveillé et en pleine forme qui s'avança vers lui pour venir capturer ses lèvres sans explications préalables...'

Ruki se sépara du bassiste et le regarda intensément. Il déglutit de peur d'avoir fait un faux pas. Et si il avait mal interprété les choses, et si Reita ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Puis, se rappelant de ses gestes pendant l'émission, son baiser, sa main dans la sienne, il se redonna du courage et ouvrit la bouche :

Ruki : Reita ! Je…

Reita:...t'aime!

Ruki: He?

Il y eut un silence quelques secondes puis Reita s'expliqua.

Reita : Je t'aime…ça fait un bout de temps que je le sais. Mais je savais pas comment te le dire, ou même, je ne savais pas si je devais te le dire. Mais ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui…enfin tu vois, j'avais envie de tellement plus…il fallait que je te le dise…

Ruki parut abasourdit ce qui fit craindre le pire au bassiste.

Reita : J'en étais sûr, toi c'était juste pour une partie de jambes en l'air…aucuns sentiments. Désolé tu vas me trouver bizarre maintenant que je t'ais avoué mes sentiments…mais si c'est que pour ça, ça va pas être possible…

Ruki : Tu me crois capable de ça ?

Sa voix était faible, entre en grondement de colère et un soupir de désespoir. Ses yeux fixés sur le grand blond devant lui s'embuèrent de larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait penser ça de lui ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings.

Ruki : Juste une partie de jambes en l'air…tu crois que je veux juste te mettre au pieux…Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? T'as rien remarqué depuis le temps ? Tu vois pas comme je te regarde ? Tu vois pas comme j'ai envie de toi ? TU VOIS PAS COMME JE T'AIME ? BON SANG REITA OUVRE LES YEUX PU…

Mais sa phrase mourut contre les lèvres de l'autre. Même si c'était de manière plutôt agressive, il avait entendu ce qu'il espérait. Alors comme ça, son petit chanteur l'aimait…et bien ça tombait bien, lui aussi, et il comptait bien le lui montrer. Il recula un peu son visage du sien, continuant de le serrer contre lui. Il cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de Ruki et l'embrassa doucement. Celui ci soupira de contentement et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant. Il avait suffit qu'il libère ses sentiments retenus au fond de son cœur pour enfin pouvoir goûter à ce fruit désiré depuis longtemps…

Il profitait d'être contre lui quand il se sentit soulevé par les cuisses. Reita les fit passer autour de ses hanches et le serra encore plus.

Ruki : Je heu…Reita ?

Reita: Tu préfère peut être le canapé ?

Ruki tourna la tête vers le canapé, il semblait confortable mais…

Ruki : Non, le lit ! Je préfère, y'a plus de place.

Reita : T'as raison…y'a plus de place…y'a plus de place…

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible, signe d'un désir grandissant. Il embrassa son chanteur et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Toujours collé à ses lèvres, il déposa Ruki sur le lit et s'assit sur lui, ses genoux contre ses cuisses. Ils se séparèrent et le bassiste enleva son t-shirt ainsi que celui de son amant. Se retrouvant en face d'un torse délicieusement musclé, Ruki se redressa et se mit dos contre la tête de lit, faisant ainsi face à Reita qui l'embrassa de nouveau. Le chanteur posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son vis-à-vis puis les remonta jusqu'au fessier de celui-ci. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à la ceinture du bassiste qu'il s'affaira à détacher tandis qu'il se faisait déboutonner sa chemise. Très vite le rempart des vêtements ne fut plus et un gémissement commun se fit entendre quand leurs peaux se touchèrent complètement.

Reita reprit possession des lèvres du chanteur qui se recoucha alors qu'il écartait les jambes pour lui permettre de se positionner entre. Il se plaça correctement faisant se contracter les muscles de Ruki d'anticipation. Sentant ça, Reita eut une hésitation.

Reita :Tu es sûr…c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Ruki parut désorienté un instant par sa question, puis comprenant ce que voulait dire Reita il fit un mouvement de hanche, resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille si bien dessinée de mon amant, le faisant entrer en lui.

La réponse de Ruki n'eut pas besoin d'être dite. Prit sur le coup, Reita ne put retenir un long râle de plaisir qui fit frémir le petit blond. Il fut déséquilibré par le mouvement du petit blond, si bien qu'il s'agrippa à ses hanches, faisant se voûter son dos musclé, alors que l'autre serrait de toutes ses forces les draps immaculés du lit. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'être en telle fusion avec Ruki lui procurerait autant de joie et d'excitation. Son premier coup de reins le transporta et il en arriva même à oublier ce qui l'entourait. Tout sauf Ruki bien sûr…Ruki et ses grands yeux, Ruki et sa voix gémissant son plaisir, Ruki et tout cet amour qu'il lui apportait. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir eut avec lui depuis toujours, il le connaissait si bien, le comprenait mieux que quiconque et l'aimait comme personne…

Oui, décidément, Ruki le faisait se perdre dans ce dédale de sentiments si agréables et si envoûtants.

Ruki : Reita…Reita…ne me laisse pas…comme ça…

Cette phrase le fit revenir un peu à lui. Il sentit les bras de son amant se placer autour de sa nuque, l'enroulant avec amour. Le regard que lui lança son chanteur le fit frémir…si intense et si passionné. Il se laissa attiré avec plaisir contre le torse brûlant de Ruki qui le serra comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, puis relevant le visage, il l'embrassa. Mais le baiser fut de courte duré car les sanglots du chanteur les secouèrent. Reita se détacha de lui et l'observa avec crainte. Lui prenait tellement de plaisir à l'acte, mais il n'avait pas fait attention à Ruki, se pourrait-il qu'il ait mal depuis le début ? Seigneur, il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été si égoïste. Mais la voix de Ruki, cette voix si enchantée à ses oreilles, lui fit perdre toutes craintes.

Ruki : Reita…si tu savais…si tu savais comme je t'aime..

Entendre ses mots si lourd de sens lui firent atteindre le 7eme ciel. Se sentant venir également, Ruki l'enserra encore plus fort et ils vinrent dans un parfait ensemble.

Se laissant complètement reposer sur le corps encore secoué de spasmes de Ruki, Reita se retira de lui et le prit dans ses bras, effaçant les dernières traces des larmes de son amour. L'embrassant une dernière fois, le chanteur sombra dans un lourd sommeil réparateur, n'attendant pas de réponse à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait très bien que ses sentiments étaient partagés, il l'avait parfaitement ressentit durant ce précieux moment passé avec Reita. Leur première nuit, le commencement de leur histoire à eux.


	5. Kai x Nao

[Kai x Nao]

'Il descendit de voiture une fois devant chez son peut-être futur amant et la voiture repartit. C'est un Nao torse nu, vêtu d'un simple jean, qui lui ouvrit. Kai entra et son hôte referma derrière lui .'

Kai : Je dérange pas au moins ?

Nao : Si tu dérangeais je t'aurais pas dis que tu pouvais venir (et oui c'était ça les SMS xD) Assieds-toi, je vais enfiler un t-shirt.

Il pointa le canapé et commença à s'avancer vers sa chambre quand il fut retenu par le bras.

Nao : Y'a un soucis Kai ?

Kai : Oui…en fait ça me gênerais que t'habilles…

Nao : He ?

Kai : Bah oui, ça fait un truc en plus à enlever.

Nao parut surpris puis une lueur d'amusement illumina ses yeux.

Nao : Tu veux qu'on remettes ça ? On va faire comme la dernière fois ?

Kai : Non la dernière fois on était bourrés et on se souvient de rien…

Nao : Toi peut être, moi j'étais clair…

Kai : He ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?

Nao : Vu la tête que tu as fais en me voyant dans le même lit que toi… Enfin elle donnait pas l'impression que ça te plaisait…

Kai : Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu crois que je suis là…

Nao * se frottant les bras* me faire chopper un rhume ?

Il avait dis ça d'une manière qu'il voulait tout à fait innocente, mais l'envie qu'il ressentait de se jeter sur le batteur n'avait pas réussie à se camoufler et c'est ce moment que choisit Kai pour l'embrasser, donnant le signal de départ à leur chaude soirée.

Chaud ça c'était sûr que les deux batteurs l'étaient ! Kai ne l'avait pas dit aux autres membres de The GazettE, mais il avait déjà passé une nuit avec le batteur et c'est ce soir là qui l'avait fixé sur ses sentiments, car bien qu'il ait dit être trop alcoolisé pour se rappeler de tout, il était aussi clair que Nao l'était. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leurs mains partent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Kai appuya ses bras autour de la taille de Nao, le collant à lui, alors que celui ci lui dévorait littéralement les lèvres. Il le souleva et le posa sur la table du salon, prit d'une fièvre incontrôlable. De la fièvre…il sembla que cette idée traversa l'esprit de Nao au même moment que l'auteur (ça c'est moi), alors il se sépara de son amant pour le regarder avec un air malade :

Nao : Haaaan Kai…je crois que je me sens pas très bien… Tu veux bien regarder si je suis pas chaud s'il te plait ?

Kai n'y voyant que du feu posa sa main sur le front de l'autre.

Kai : Bah non, je sens rien…tu veux aller t'allonger ?

Nao : Ouiii…tu me couches ? Je vais aussi avoir besoin de soins…on sait jamais…

C'est à ce moment là que le Gazemen comprit les intentions du deuxième batteur et lui répondit d'une voix chaude tout près de l'oreille :

Kai : Ouh, il semblerait que j'ai un patient à ausculter se soir. Voyons voir ça de plus près.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et le porta dans ses bras. Il coucha son « patient » sur le lit. Il posa son regard sur lui et fit une mine boudeuse. Il enleva son haut et retrouva le sourire.

Kai : Un médecin n'est il pas l'égal de son patient ?

Nao : Haaaan docteur vite !

Kai : Patience… le remède arrive.

Il se mit à cheval sur Nao puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, faisant glisser les lèvres et leurs langues. Puis Kai descendit le long du torse de son amant, léchant ou mordillant de temps à autre ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir sa victime.

Il arriva enfin devant l'entre jambe de celle ci et, se rappelant de l'émission rigola et dit :

Kai : Tu veux savoir que qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui entre Reita et Ruki ?

Nao : Seulement si c'est…intéressant ! Sinon continue !

Kai : Attends, je te montre. On va dire que je t'applique une pommade…

Nao : Hein, attends me dis pas que tu vas te lever et me laisser…aaaaah !

Visiblement non. Il se mit à reproduire l'action vécue par ses deux amis quelques temps avant, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre le batteur d'Alice Nine dans tous ses états. Il continua quelques temps, puis sentant que Nao ne tiendrait pas longtemps à se rythme là, il s'arrêta arrachant un gémissement de frustration à celui-ci qui fut vite couper par le retour des lèvres de Kai sur les siennes alors qu'il se plaçait entre ses jambes pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Kai : Et ça…c'est les antibiotiques…han…par injection (Haha joke, la bonne blague !)

Nao : Ah Kai !

Il agrippa le batteur, refusant de tirer sur les draps alors qu'ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Les minutes passèrent et le plaisir s'intensifia fortement, si bien que les deux batteurs ne restèrent pas longtemps en activité. Nao fut le premier à se vider, suivit de près par son amant qui lui s'effondra sur lui, le souffle aussi chaotique l'un que l'autre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent récupérés, Kai se retira et s'allongea près de Nao, l'entourant de ses bras musclés par ses heures de pratique à la batterie. L'Alice se lova contre lui, comme un chaton avec sa mère.

Kai : Alors, mon patient est il satisfait de la consultation ?

Nao : Hum non…

Kai : Quoi ? J'étais pas bon ? T_T

Nao : Non c'est pas ça, tu es un médecin hors du commun…cependant, moi je n'ai pas fait grand chose… Alors c'est à mon tour de te « soigner »…

Et après l'avoir embrassé, il disparut sous les couettes. Quelques secondes après les gémissements de Kai résonnèrent dans la pièce, laissant présager une bien longue nuit… Il faudrait qu'il pense à annuler les répétitions de demain…

(Bouarf, le vieux fantasme du médecin ! J'avais envie de faire mumuse avec pour cette fois xD ! N'empêche c'est quoi ce trip là ? Mais c'est pas sexy un médecin ! Y'a que dans les films qu'ils le sont…sinon ils sentent le formol et tout et tout . mouarf non merci ! MDR)


	6. Aoi x Uruha

[Aoi x Uruha]

'L'intérieur de la voiture, une luxueuse limousine, était bien trop grand pour le groupe. L'espace séparant le chauffeur de l'arrière où se trouvaient les deux guitaristes était assez impressionnant. Uruha profita de cette isolation pour monter sur les genoux de l'autre. Ils étaient seuls et il devait en le regarda un moment, caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux noirs ébène de son guitariste puis avança son visage et l'embrassa. Doucement, un simple frôlement. Baiser auquel Aoi répondit sans hésiter, ce qui le rendit vite incontrôlé. Une fois leur langues désenlacées, leurs lèvres séparées et leurs souffles libérés, ils se regardèrent à nouveau puis Uruha vint fourrer son visage dans le creux le l'épaule de son amant, respirant son parfum qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Aoi: J'avais tellement envie de toi pendant le tournage que ça en devenait gênant...Uruha: On est seuls maintenant...alors fait moi hurler de plaisir comme tu me l'as si bien dis...

Ce qu'il s'empressa de commencer à entreprendre, faisant soupirer le plus jeune de soulagement. Une chaude soirée s'annonçait entre lui et l'homme qu'il était désormais sûr d'aimer. '

N'étant pas seuls dans le véhicule, Aoi se contenta de passer ses mains sur les hanches et le dos d'Uruha, glissant ses doigts sous son t-shirt caressant doucement sa peau. Le châtain, lui, ne cessait d'embrasser le cou et le visage du brun. Ils savaient tous les deux que si le trajet durait trop ils ne tiendraient pas ! Aoi priait de tout son cœur que le chauffeur appui sur le champignon et vite. Puis comme si on les avait entendu, la voiture s'arrêta. Uruha sortit précipitamment du véhicule, suivit de près par Aoi. Les voyant sortir tous les deux, le chauffeur sourit et se dit qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer plus tôt chez lui ce soir.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma et ils se sautèrent dessus. Aoi plaqua son amant contre le mur, parcourant une nouvelle fois son corps de ses mains. Puis une idée sadique lui vint à l'esprit. Il stoppa tout et se sépara d'Uruha.

-On se regarde un film ?

-De…de quoi ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea vers le salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé. Le guitariste n'eut d'autres choix que de le rejoindre. On voyait bien qu'il était profondément déçu.

-Tu es vraiment sadique tu sais…

Aoi ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'espérait pas cacher sa petite « blague » mais il ne pensait pas être démasqué comme ça.

-J'ai décidé que je ne te ferais rien ce soir… il faudra être patient.

-Mais à quoi tu joues là… ?

-Je ne couche pas le premier soir Uruha, dit il d'un air faussement sérieux.

-Tu m'auras pas avec cette vanne à deux balles…mais bon comme tu voudras, si tu veux jouer à ça…

Et il tourna la tête vers la télévision qui passait un film qu'aucun des deux ne devait aimer vu la tête qu'il tirèrent en voyant ça. Aoi voulut changer mais sa main fut bloquée par celle de son amant.

-Non laisse, ça peut être drôle…

-Comment veux tu que CETTE CHOSE soit drôle ?

-C'est pas ça qui va être drôle, c'est ce que ça va entraîner…

Aoi parut sceptique mais il laissa quand même le film. En effet il n'était ni drôle, ni vivant, ni effrayant, ni angoissant, ni érotique donc forcement il était nul… et on voyait bien que les deux amant 'se faisaient chier comme des rats morts'. Cependant Uruha mit sa vengeance en marche à peut près au milieu du film. Il commença tout d'abord par enlever le surplus de vêtements qu'il portait c'est à dire : sa veste et son t-shirt.

Il s'éventa avec sa main et répondit au regard surprit d'Aoi :

-J'ai chaud…ne me regarde pas comme ça sinon j'enlève le reste, tu me donne encore plus chaud.

-Tu parles, c'est toi la chaudasse…

-Oui, ça se pourrait bien, en effet…

Sous cette remarque il retourna son attention sur le film, et son partenaire en fit de même bien qu'émoustillé par ces paroles. Quelques minutes passèrent puis l'attention d'Aoi fut de nouveau portée sur Uruha. Ce qu'il vit manqua de lui faire perdre le peu de retenue qu'il lui restait…

La tête rejeté en arrière les yeux mi-clos et le dos légèrement courbé, Uruha s'éventait toujours, faisant voleter quelques mèches de cheveux qui venait lui chatouiller les visage.

-Tu essayes de faire quoi…si tu crois que je vais te sauter dessus parce que tu me dragues, j'ai un peu plus de retenue que ça figures toi !

-Vraiment ? Et bien voyons ça…

Croyant que le châtain allait tenter de l'approcher, le brun croisa ses bras sur son torse et fixa son regard sur la télévision. Il attendit mais rien ne vint. Et c'est lorsqu'il entendit un petit gémissement qu'il consentit à tourner la tête. C'est à ce moment là qu'il crut que tous ses remparts allaient lâcher et qu'il se prendrait à son propre jeu. Uruha était toujours dans la même position à la différence qu'il avait glissé la main qui l'éventait avant dans son pantalon et passer doucement sa main sur la bosse qui se formait dans son boxer, gémissant doucement au rythme qu'il s'était imposé. Il appuya un peu plus sa main et remonta lentement son torse avec la seconde pour arriver jusqu'à sa bouche où il plaqua ses doigts pour en mordiller l'extrémité.

Aoi déglutit difficilement puis ne voulant pas céder, il tourna vivement la tête et essaya tant bien que mal de rester concentrer sur le film.

-Hmmm…

Les gémissement s'amplifiaient…

-Hmmm aah !

…s'amplifiaient…

-Hmm c'est bon…

…et s'amplifiaient encore jusqu'à ce que…

-Haaan Aoi… !

Là il ne tenait plus ! Il esquissa un mouvement vers son amant, voulant à tout prix remplacer sa main. Cependant Uruha se décala et posa une main sur le torse d'Aoi. Il lui dit d'une voix un peu troublé par son plaisir :

-Han non, ça serait trop facile…tu m'a fais un sale coup, je t'en fais un…

Et il se leva sous le regard frustré du guitariste. Il commença à monter l'escalier puis se tourna vers le canapé.

-J'emprunte ta douche et des vêtements…

Puis il continua son chemin. Aoi ne réagit que quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Comment est ce que ça avait pu prendre une telle tournure ? Lui qui pensait faire craquer son guitariste, c'était loupé, c'est lui qui allait craquer le premier. Et puis c'est quoi cette idée d'aller prendre une douche à…il était qu'elle heure d'ailleurs ? Il regarda sur son portable et lu 23h56. Pff, ils devraient aller se coucher bien gentiment maintenant s'ils voulaient être prêts pour les répétitions de demain…

Le temps passa ainsi que l'histoire du film. Mias Aoi réfléchissait encore.

-Raaaah ça m'apprendra à pas vouloir lui donner ce qu'il veut…hm ?

La porte se réouvrit et laissa apparaître un Uruha les cheveux encore humides et portant des vêtements qui lui moulaient parfaitement le corps.

-Merci pour la douche…

-De…de rien…

Il revint vers le canapé et Aoi replia un peu ses jambes pour le laisser passer, cependant Uruha s'arrêta face à lui et vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, lui faisant face.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai pourtant dis que je ne te ferais rien ce soir…

-Oui en effet.

-Alors pourquoi fais tu ça ?

-Parce qu'on est plus le soir…

-Hein ?

Aoi regarda de nouveau son portable. 00h 07 Uruha se moquait de lui ?

-Mais oui regarde, tu vois, c'est le matin depuis 7 minutes… donc tu peux t'occuper de moi…

-Uruha, je pense pas que…

-Oh mais tais toi un peu !

Il lui attrapa le col avec de ses deux mains et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura et dura encore devant plus passionné de seconde en seconde. Leurs langues se collaient et se lâchaient jamais, tout comme les mains du brun qui avaient décidé de squatter le dos de son amant. Il quitta sa bouche pour marquer la gorge d'Uruha comme sienne ce qui le fit gémir. Son t-shirt tout juste enfilé quitta ses formes ainsi que celui de son vis-à-vis, tout comme le reste de leurs vêtement, Aoi n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Il coucha Uruha sur le canapé, le surplombant. Son regard d'ébène se logeât dans celui chocolat de son guitariste. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, comme aimantées, leurs bassin se touchèrent, leur bras les serrèrent, toujours plus fort, toujours plus intensément. Aoi fit glisser ses doigts le long des flancs de son amant et, arrivé au niveau de l'intimité d'Uruha, il commença à le préparer. Le châtain ne put retenir un grognement de gêne, se tortillant un peu. Aoi l'embrassa tendrement, parcourant son visage de fond en comble. Puis, jugeant son amant près, il remplaça ses doigts pas son membre, ce qui fit crier Uruha. Il entoura la nuque du brun de ses bras et le serra si fort que le guitariste brun crut étouffer. Mais mourir dans ses bras...ça lui aurait plu comme mort. Il commençait à vraiment manquer d'air quand l'étreinte se desserra un peu et qu'un mouvement de hanche se fit ressentir, lui donnant ainsi le feu vert. Sentant Aoi se mouvoir en lui, Uruha se cambra donnant meilleur accès à son amant. Il gémissait déjà assez fort, mais quand Aoi toucha ce point si sensible de son anatomie il ne put s'empêcher de crier à plein poumons. Ses bras revinrent autour de la nuque de son amant qui soupira de plaisir en sentant des dents d'Uruha mordre son épaule avec voracité. Les coups de reins devenaient incontrôlables, si bien que la fin arriva comme une grande surprise. Aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre, leurs musques se relâchèrent et ils n'eurent pas la force de bouger. Aoi posa sa tête sur la poitrine à la cadence chaotique de son amant.

Aoi : Ah…on dirait que ça en a inspiré quelques un…

Uruha tourna le tête vers l'écran de télévision et vit que les deux héros étaient enlacées dans un grand lit, froissant amoureusement les draps de leurs mains.

Uruha : Nous aussi, la prochaine fois on le fera dans un lit ?

Aoi : T'aime pas le canapé ?

Uruha : C'est moi confortable et mon spacieux…

Aoi : *rigolant* Tu nous la joues princesse ? Comme tu voudras…

Il se releva, tant bien que mal, puis passa ses bras dans le dos et sous les genoux de sa « princesse ». Comprenant où le menait Aoi, Uruha sourit et cala sa tête dans le cou de son amour.

Uruha : Tu vas céder à tous mes caprices ?

Aoi : N'y compte pas !

Uruha : Mouuuh !

Aoi : Et pas de chichi ! Sinon tu dors sur le canapé.

Uruha :*resserrant sa prise autour de sa nuque* Ah nah je veux va…Emmène moi dans ton lit.

Aoi : Chaudasse…

Uruha : Je te l'avais dit, non ?

Ils passèrent la porte qui se referma sur eux.


	7. Extra end

Play the Game

-extra-

Mot de l'auteur: Hey! Bah oui c'est encore moi! XD

En fait, je pensais avoir terminé cette fic mais bon, le dernier chapitre laissait supposer une suite. Alors voilà, le dernier chap, qui est plus un extra qu'autre chose. La fameuse scène où Kai annonce que les répets' sont annulées ! \O/

Bon allez, bonne lecture!

Enjoy ~

. . .

Chez Nao

-Arrête...

-Hmm...

-Nao!

-Mmh...

-Nao j'ai dit STOP!

L'Alice regarda Kai avec des yeux suppliants mais rien n'y fit.

-Après alors?

-Oui, après si tu veux.

-Tu me laisseras faire?

-Oui, allez recouche toi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps...

-Mouh...

-Ne boude pas, tu m'as réquisitionné toute la nuit!

-Je sais mais...

-Pas de mais, allez tiens toi tranquille.

-Hey, t'es mon mec, pas ma mère...

-Chut, ça sonne... Ah! Aoi? … C'est Kai...Oui je sais il est tôt mais... non non calme toi, en fait je t'appelle pour te dire que les répets' sont annulées... Oui moi aussi ça m'arrange... Pourquoi? Parce que... hum... j'ai eu une nuit crevante on va dire... Comment ça moi aussi? Ah, oh toi t'es resté avec Ruwa non? … Haha, bonjour Uruha... Oui, bon à demain alors. Oui. Ja ne.

Kai raccrocha et fut immédiatement attaqué par un Nao en manque de câlins.

-Allez! Vite vite!

-Nanana, je dois encore parler à Ruki et Reita, quoi qu'il sont ensemble eux aussi.

-Haaaan! Mais allez!

-Nao!

-Mais quoi? J'ai le droit de te faire une scène de jalousie!

-Déjà? On est ensemble que depuis quelques heures!

-Et alors! Au moins, ça te montre à quel point je t'aime!

Il se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Kai et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes aussi, Kai...

-Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi je serai là?

-Alors laisse un peu ce portable de côté.

-DEUX-MINUTES-NAO...compris? J'ai des fonctions de leader à respecter, toi aussi d'ailleurs non? Vous avez pas des choses à faire demain?

-Non pas demain...

-Je te promet de faire vite! Si tu n'avais pas bavassé on serait peut être déjà en train de continuer...

L'Alice se rendit à l'évidence que Kai avait raison.

-Bon, va-y...

-Merci.

Kai l'embrassa pour compenser l'attente.

-Quelle crise n'empêche. Qu'est ce que ça va être quand tu vas nous voir sur scène... si proches...

-KAI!

-Haha, ok j'arrête... Ruki? Non c'est annulé, c'est pour ça que... ... oui bah c'est pareil de notre côté...Non Ruki stop les précisions s'il te plait... Oui c'est ça, au revoir.

Il referma son portable pour de bon et le posa sur la table de chevet. Au moins avec le petit blond, ça avait été rapide.

-Heu?... c'était quoi cette histoire de précisions?

-Ruki a passé la nuit avec Reita...

-Oh... t'aurais du mettre le haut parleur...

Nao le regarda avec un air malicieux alors que Kai, lui, le regardait bizarrement.

-Tu joues à «Robert le Pervers» là ou quoi?

-Haha non, juste que ça aurait pu nous donner des idées pour la suite.

-Bah, ça aurait pu nous donner des idées pour la suite...

-Quelle suite?

-Celle-là.

Et il fondit sur les lèvres de son amant le faisant basculer en arrière. Enserrant la taille de son batteur, Kai pensa : note à moi même, ne jamais faire patienter Nao quand il s'agit de moi...

Chez Aoi

-Ruwa...

-...

-Ruwa... fais pas style de dormir...

-...

-Uruha!

-Mmh?

-Mon portable...

-Mm... il sonne...

-Oui, donc passe-le moi s'il te plait.

-La flemme...

-Uruha, il est de ton côté, tourne-toi et passe-le moi.

-Laisse sonner...

-Uruha! C'est peut être important!

-Et ça l'est peut être pas...

-Uruha!... mon cœur, s'il te plait...

-Mmpf...

Le guitariste châtain se détacha du torse chaud du brun et se boudina pour attraper le portable.

-Pénible... ah c'est Kai.

-Tu veux pas répondre?

-La flemme...

-Pff... Allô? Oui... Bonjour Kai, t'appelles tôt dis moi... AH ON EST EN RETARD! Désolé Kai, on... hé? Annulée? Ah cool, ça m'arrange!...Pourquoi?... Ah toi aussi... Oui il est là...

-Bonjour Kai-chan~

-Il te dit bonjour aussi, Uru. Oui, à demain. Repose-toi bien. Bye!

-C'est annulé alors?

-Ouais... ya~ on va pouvoir rester au lit.

-C'est bien d'avoir répondu alors, tu peux me remercier d'avoir attrapé le portable...

Aoi ouvrit de grands yeux et se releva sur les coudes.

-Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là!

Allongé sur le ventre, les bras cachés par l'un des coussins, Uruha tourna la tête vers son amant et lui décocha un sourire Colgate.

-Hey, c'est quoi ce sourire? Fais gaffe toi! Sinon...

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas me manger tout cru?

-Ah ça, compte-y... je vais te dévorer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi... tout à moi...

-Alors ça me va...

Uruha tendit le bras et attrapa la nuque d'Aoi pour le tirer à lui. Le brun commença alors son plus délicieux festin.

Chez Reita

-J'avais jamais fait gaffe, elle est cool sa salle de bain!

Une petite tête blonde sortit de ladite salle de bain, encore recouvert de quelques gouttes d'eau, et partit à l'exploration de la demeure de son amant. Il était déjà venu mais il n'avait jamais vraiment vu autre chose que le salon et les toilettes les soirs de beuveries avec les membres.

-Ah, la cuisine! Elle est grande! Mais il est riche ce Reita c'est pas possible autrem... Oh Kai!

Ruki décrocha son portable et la voix de son leader le fit sourire.

-... Oui c'est moi. Bon désolée mais pour les répets' d'aujourd'hui ça va pas être possible pour Rei et moi... Annulé? Ah ok, tant mieux. On a eu une nuit plutôt crevante, j'aurai pas pu chanter comme il faut...Oui j'ai trop crié, j'ai flippé ce matin, j'avais plus de voix. C'est une bête ce mec n'empêche il m'a... Ah désolé, j'arrête de te raconter ma nuit torride! Au revoir Kai-chan!

Le petit chanteur referma le clapet de son portable et le remit dans la poche du jean qu'il portait pour seul vêtement.

Repenser à sa nuit avec Reita lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

D'ailleurs, ce même Reita était encore en train de récupérer, allongé de tout son long dans le grand lit. Mine de rien, le petit Kiki qu'était son amant l'avait bien fatigué aussi.

Ruki regagna la chambre et s'approcha du lit jusqu'à s'y asseoir et observa son bassiste dormir tranquillement.

-Trop mignon...

Il passa un doigt contre la peau douce de sa joue puis descendit sa main pour attraper le drap qui le recouvrait jusqu'aux épaules. Il le fit glisser, dévoilant petit à petit son dos jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Ruki se pencha et embrassa sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas.

-Profiteur...

Le chanteur rit puis se releva un peu pour voir les yeux encore endormis de son amant.

-Ohayo'

-Ohayo' Taka-chan...

Le petit blond sourit, il y avait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Le bras de Reita passa autour de sa taille et le fit basculer jusqu'à lui pour lui faire un câlin. Ruki s'installa comme il faut puis se colla au torse se son amant.

-Tu sens bon.

-Je sors de la douche.

-Hum...

-Kai a appelé, les répétitions sont annulées.

-Génial! J'avais pas envie d'y aller~

-Depuis quand t'es aussi flemmard toi?

-Depuis que j'ai un chanteur surexcité comme amant?

-Hey! Tu peux parler! On y a passé toute la nuit quand même, tu me sautais dessus dès que je rouvrais les yeux!

-Tu m'as pas repoussé aussi...

-Comment j'aurai pu te repousser?

-Bah voilà, alors tu as ta part de responsabilité dans l'affaire...

Ruki bouda un peu en se blottissant contre Reita qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Bon... Je vais à la douche. T'as déjeuné?

-Non.

-Tu voudras quelque chose?

-Non.

-T'as bientôt fini de bouder?

-Non.

-Pff... Bon, j'y vais.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Ruki?

-Non.

-Bon alors je n'ai rien à faire dans ce lit si ce n'est pas avec Ruki que je suis.

Sur ce, il se leva une bonne fois pour toutes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il n'eut pas à se déshabiller puisqu'il était encore nu de la veille et entra directement sous l'eau d'abord froide de la douche. Reita attendit d'être entièrement trempé pour se saisir de son gel douche mais une main stoppa la sienne et un petit corps se colla au sien.

-J'ai changé d'avis..

-Ah?

-Tu veux bien me faire à déjeuner?

-Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Toi...

Le bassiste se retourna et plaqua Ruki contre le mur.

-Et bien alors c'est prêt... bon appétit...

Inutile de vous dire que notre Kiki-sama adoré n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de se jeter sur Reita, «l'homme ptit-dej'»

. . .

Le salle de répétitions resta déserte toute la journée, vide de tous les sons qui l'emplissaient habituellement... jusqu'à ce que...

-Nao... On peut pas faire ça ici! Même si la salle est libre.

-Il fallait pas annuler les répétitions mon cher Kai...

-Pff...

Résigné, le leader des GazettE enlaça la taille de son amant.

-Bon, et maintenant, qu'est ce que je suis censé faire de toi?

Nao passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Kai et l'attira à lui. A deux millimètres de ses lèvres, il murmura:

-Just play the game...

. . .

Voilà voilà!

C'est donc la toute fin de cette fic!

Enfin!

Merci à celles (et ceux?) qui l'ont suivie!

On se voit plus tard j'espère!

Hachii


End file.
